


Wrap Myself Around You

by jonnyluvssherlock



Series: Heat Dream, and The Days In Between [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Catlock, Established Relationship, Gay Sherlock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnyluvssherlock/pseuds/jonnyluvssherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is around a female felisian while on a case who happens to be in the middle of her heat and Sherlock catches it.  The primal side of his brain is telling him to mate and breed but Sherlock's gay and dating John. Will Sherlock admit to needing help of a sexual nature or suffer in silence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Myself Around You

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank my beta izxo-ox we finally got it up!
> 
> Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites such as goodreads or ebooks tree without my express permission.

Sherlock’s dark brown ears pointed straight through his curls towards the ceiling, while his thin tail tapped at the floor behind him as he tried to keep it still. He should have been looking at what was under the microscope, but he was instead watching John, who was standing with his back to him, reading the paper at the worktop and waiting for the kettle to boil.

 

John looked good in his tight jeans with his hip jutted out to one side. Sherlock let his eyes wander over his whole frame, then they landed on his arse and he seemed unable to pull his eyes away.

 

It was that damn female felisian he’d met on the triple homicide two days ago. She’d been in the early stage of heat, and it had tripped the primal instinct in his brain to mate.

 

Which is easier said than done. While he and John shared a bed often, Sherlock would never assume John would be willing to take on a heat with him. It would most likely be physically uncomfortable for him and- Sherlock stopped thinking as John stretched his back, distracting him. 

 

No, Sherlock couldn’t ask it of John, no matter how hard he was getting just looking at him. Sherlock’s tail beat an annoyed rhythm on the floor, and he tried to pretend it was because the experiment wasn’t going well. (Sherlock had completely forgotten what the experiment was, so he could no longer tell if it was going well or not.)

 

“Alright, out with it.” John turned smiling with a mug of tea held in one hand. Sherlock’s eyes focused on his lips just in time for John to lick them, and he remembered what it felt like to have John’s lips on his cock or to be inside him and nearly choked. 

 

“Nothing.” Sherlock felt his ears pull back against his head. Damn, John would know something was up.

 

“Don’t give me that. First you stare a hole through my arse,” Sherlock smiled and John laughed. “Now you’re being evasive.”

 

Sherlock went over his options. Don’t tell John, lock himself in his room, and fuck the mattress until the heat went away, or he could tell John, who would either let him fuck him or leave Sherlock alone to fuck the mattress. Or he could find someone else to fuck.

 

The last option was not a viable option, because what he really wanted was John. Sherlock had once flirted with a suspect in front of him on a case and gone too far with it three weeks into their new relationship, and John had taught him how miserable life would be without his attention. These days if Sherlock flirted on a case, there was a line he never crossed, even for information. Going out and having sex with someone random would hurt John too much, so that option was out. 

 

Option two was his best bet. “John, you may not like what I have to say.”

 

“Is it the reason we slept apart the last two nights?”

 

Sherlock loved when John figured things out, it made him want to take John in his mouth, which wasn’t helping at the moment. Sherlock smiled and watched John drink his tea, the liquid making its way down his throat. Seriously, did everything turn him on right now?

 

“You have, of course, heard of felisian heat.” John nodded in understanding. “I seem to be in the middle of one.”

 

They stared at one another. Sherlock’s tail wound around one of the legs on his chair, and his ears flicked as if something was bothering him.

 

“The woman from the book shop.” John said, setting his mug down and leaning his body back, relaxing into the worktop.

 

Sherlock looked at him, a bit of surprise in his features.

 

“I am a doctor, Sherlock; I know how a heat gets started in a male felisian.” He talked as if he was miffed, but he stayed in his relaxed position. “So you need to mate,” he stopped and looked a bit hurt. “And you’ve been kicking me out of bed!”

 

“John,” Sherlock held up both hands in front of himself. “Trust me, I have wanted nothing more than to lie you down and have my way with you.”

“Then why haven’t you?”

 

“Because it’s not that simple.” Sherlock pleaded for John to understand, but John’s eyes still showed confusion. “John, if I take you into my bedroom right now, you need to understand that I would most likely be fucking you for the next three days.”

 

John’s eyes widened, “Three days?”

 

“Since coming into contact with an ovulating felisian, I’ve had this alarm going off in my head urging me to mate and breed.”

 

John nodded.

 

“You cannot become pregnant, and the primal urge in the brain will not accept that as an option. The urge will drive my body to fuck you over and over until it believes it is impossible for you not to be pregnant.”

 

During Sherlock‘s description, John’s face and neck had slowly tinted pink, and then red. Sherlock had to fight the urge to approach John and run his tongue along his neck to feel the heat his words had caused.

 

“We evolved to have heats to aid breeding, not for pleasure.” Sherlock sighed. He remembered his mother telling him that heats favored heterosexual couples when she had explained them to him when he was young. He hadn’t told her yet, but he supposed she knew he was gay.

 

“Let me get this straight. The only reason you aren’t fucking me all over the flat and getting what would seem to be some much needed relief is because you think I might say no?”

 

Sherlock nodded.

 

“Why?”

 

“I could injure you, John. And you’ll be pushed to a physical and possibly emotional limit if we do this.”

 

John laughed. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I went to war and you think that three days of consensual sex is going to be my downfall?” John looked at him then shook his head. “Look Sherlock, as much as you might think this is a problem, it isn’t.” 

 

“I might not have ever experienced this before, but I’ve studied it, and I’ve worked with human felisian couples getting ready for their first heats together. This is a part of you, a part of you that isn’t going to go away. We’re either going to do this now, or end up having this exact conversation next time this happens. This is always going to be a part of our lives and I want to tackle it together, and learn to enjoy it instead of dread it.” John looked at Sherlock trying to express his openness and his confusion that Sherlock hadn’t realized he wouldn’t have wanted to mate with him the whole time. “Let me in Sherlock. Not just into all the neat tidy bits, but into the messy and complicated stuff too.” 

 

Sherlock’s mind was stuck on the words ‘our lives.’ He liked the way John said them. Sherlock nodded and John’s face brightened.

 

“I’ve just got to call the clinic and tell them I can’t come in tomorrow.” John pulled out his phone and moved towards to the entrance of the kitchen, but Sherlock stopped him, holding him by the wrist, John let him.

 

At first Sherlock just wanted to hold John, but he couldn’t help but press his nose to his pulse. He nuzzled, drawing in John’s scent and then licked, earning a twitch from John. Sherlock looked up and saw John watching him.

 

John was, oddly enough, telling his boss the truth. His felisian partner suddenly went into heat and John was going to stay with him. Sherlock pressed the palm of John’s hand to his face.

 

“Well, now everyone at work knows I’m getting bummed by you.” John smiled and Sherlock smiled back.

 

Sherlock stood and pressed John backwards into the fridge, his tail winding around John’s left thigh. He held John’s face in his hands, being careful with his claw-like nails so as not to scratch him.

 

John leaned forward, seeking his mouth. They meet in the middle, their lips pressing together softly. John hummed and Sherlock felt his stomach drop. He began to kiss John more urgently, but still tenderly. 

 

They stayed against the fridge kissing, pressing their bodies into the other’s in the un-hurried pleasure of being close and knowing what was to come. John pulled away first, his lips slightly swollen. Sherlock moved down to John’s neck, hands gripping his arse and pulling him closer for more friction.

 

“Before we move this to the bedroom, can I take a shower?”

 

Sherlock sighed against his neck. “All right, ten minutes, then you’re in my bed.”

 

Sherlock used the ten minutes to relocate to his room, text Lestrade that he and John were busy for the next few days, find lube and other aids he thought they might need, and change the sheets. He had a set he didn’t like very much, he might as well ruin them.

 

John joined him, showered and in only a towel that he was using to dry his hair. Sherlock took a moment to appreciate John’s nude body. His scars, lines, blemishes and imperfections adding up to make John who he was, the most perfect person for Sherlock. 

 

“You’re still wearing too much clothing.” John smiled, dropping his towel behind him, and began to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock let him, occasionally stealing kisses from him as he worked. Together they got Sherlock out of his trousers, and then finally, lying side by side, they were both naked and Sherlock’s eyes turned predatory.

 

John noticed the shift in mood, and lifted onto his elbows, letting Sherlock crawl on top of him.

 

“John.”

 

“Hmm.” John moved in, trying to nuzzle at Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock let him. He rubbed against him and then placed a hand on John’s chest and eased him till he was flat on his back.

 

“I need to fuck you… I can’t stop.”

 

“Shhh.” John reached up and tickled Sherlock’s ears. “That’s why we’re here.” He smiled and threaded his fingers in Sherlock’s curls, pulling him down into a kiss. He didn’t try to rise off the mattress or flip them; he just held Sherlock in the kiss as long as he thought he could. 

 

Sherlock growled. He knew the primal side of his brain was taking over. He looked down at John. “I won’t hurt you.”

 

Johns smile widened. “I know.”

 

They adjusted so John was on his belly, a pillow tucked against his chest and another under his hips. John pulled the pillow against his chest under his arms and rested his head on it, looking over his shoulder where Sherlock was kissing his lower back.

 

Sherlock watched John move and smiled when their eyes met. He leaned his body weight forward and kissed his way up John’s spine, over his shoulder blades, and up John’s neck to his face. 

 

John let out a small breathy moan every time Sherlock kissed him, arching his back into his mouth, seeking more contact.

 

Sherlock let his weight settle on top of John; his cock resting on the small of John’s back just above his arse.

 

John moaned and pushed up into Sherlock who purred. It wasn’t a real purr - Sherlock didn’t purr - but it sounded enough like it that, and after John had made the comment some time ago, Sherlock himself had started calling the sound his ‘purr’.

 

John pushed up again as Sherlock nipped at his earlobe. John trembled under him, making Sherlock want to devour him. One of Sherlock’s hands reached over to the bedside table and pulled the lube out of the drawer while he covered John’s neck and shoulder with love bites.

 

“Will it help, having me on my front?” John asked, dragging his nails over Sherlock’s scalp then gently playing with the tip of an ear.

 

“Hmm.” Was Sherlock’s only response, his tail convulsing around John’s right ankle.

 

“Will it trick your brain better, me being on my front?” Sherlock pulled John into a kiss, biting his bottom lip, and smirking in to the kiss as he pulled away.

 

“By the end I’ll have had you in every position we can think of. But nothing’s going to trick my mind; I can smell that you’re a male.” Sherlock could feel John shying away. “Trust me, that’s a good thing. I wouldn’t be hard if you weren’t.” 

 

John relaxed and Sherlock kissed him again. He kissed him until John’s lips were red, and then slid his body down so he was kneeling behind John. He rubbed John’s lower back for a bit then he moved his hands lower to John’s arse.

 

By now he could feel John was as horny as he was. John pushed his arse back into Sherlock’s welcoming hands and gasped when he bit it lightly. Sherlock made sure John could hear him open the lube, and when he had his first finger ready he held it on the outside rings of John’s entrance waiting for his body to loosen before he pushed in.

 

John moaned and his legs slid farther open welcoming Sherlock in. He leaned in, planting kisses on the back on John’s thighs. He worked his finger inside of John, stretching him as quickly and as carefully as possible.

 

On another night Sherlock might try to see if he could get John to cum with just his fingers, fucking him slowly on two, then three, finally working up to four. Sherlock had watched John fall to pieces with John's cock in his mouth and half his hand up his arse. The thought of it if made him even harder than before, if that was possible.

 

But tonight, Sherlock just needed to be inside John as soon as possible. He waited until John was pushing back on his first finger before adding a second. Sherlock kissed John’s thighs again as his body clamped down and whimpered soothing words. John was groaning by then, whispering Sherlock’s name, and he rocked himself on the pillow under his hips.

 

Sherlock took his free hand and made a fist, and pressed up into John’s perineum with his knuckles. John’s body tightened and unwound as he let out a breathy gasp. Sherlock smiled and kissed along John’s hip as he began to scissor John.

 

“More!” John gasped.

 

“I need to get another finger in you.”

 

John nodded. Sherlock bit John hard enough to leave a red mark.

 

“You can put it in now.” John whispered, soft enough that if Sherlock had human ears he wouldn’t have been able to hear him.

 

Sherlock got more lube and pulled his two fingers out, then proceeded to push all three in together. He soon had John rocking back on his hand and was able to push in a fourth finger. Satisfied that John would be able to take him, he pulled his fingers out and found a tissue to clean his hand on.

 

Sherlock felt a growl growing from his chest. It felt stupid and animalistic, but he let it out and watched as John looked over his shoulder at him again. 

 

“Lube, Sherlock,” John smiled and moved the pillow that was under his head away, putting his weight on his elbows.

 

Sherlock nodded and felt around the bed for the lube. Finally he found it, and coated his cock in lube. It felt good to finally be touched. He had ignored himself until now; afraid that if he started he would be too caught up in his own pleasure to make sure John was ready before they started. He tossed the lube towards the head of the bed and gripped John’s hips.

 

Sherlock steadied himself with one hand on John’s hip and the other on his cock as he slowly pushed in. John’s heat enveloped him and for a moment his mind stopped. Sherlock paused; afraid he would push in all at once, and took a breath. John moaned Sherlock’s name and dug his nails into the sheets under him.

 

It took all of Sherlock’s effort not to push in and fuck John hard and fast; it was what his body and instincts longed for. His ears twitched back and forth while his tail uncoiled from John’s leg and stood almost at attention behind him.

 

Slowly Sherlock pushed his way in to John’s inviting heat, feeling the edge of the burn on his mind dull as the animal part tried to take over. It needed to fuck something, and it needed to now. When Sherlock was finally all the way inside him, he laid his body on top of John’s and nudged himself somehow even farther inside.

 

John gasped and moaned something Sherlock couldn’t make out under him. When Sherlock stilled, John smiled. “Alright?”

 

“I’m going to try very hard to make this last.” Sherlock kissed along John’s jaw and neck and over his shoulder.

 

John nodded and hummed, grinding against Sherlock. As they lay there Sherlock started with slow, shallow thrusts. John’s body crumpled further against the bed under him, after making sure John could breathe, Sherlock picked up his pace, getting lost in the heat of John’s body.

 

“I need you breathing,” Sherlock whispered. They both smiled and Sherlock tucked his face into the back of John’s neck. Sherlock’s shallow thrusts became long and deep, and were fierce enough that they would have moved the two up the bed if John hadn’t planted his elbows and knees into the mattress. 

 

John keened under him, his fingers clawing at the sheets. Sherlock swallowed as John tightened and convulsed around him. All Sherlock’s mind could think about was how good John felt under him. How Sherlock just wanted to press into John’s hot heavy hole over and over until they were both quivering messes.

 

Sherlock fucked John slowly, wanting to be inside him as long as possible, but hard at the same time, giving John the pressure he needed on his own cock. He changed the angle, lifting his hips slightly, which made John scream as Sherlock hit his prostate full force three times in a row.

 

They lay chest to back for a while, but they were so close and Sherlock needed more pressure. Sherlock pulled his body more upright and made sure he was in a good kneeling position behind John, and then let himself settle again. 

 

“I’m going to cum soon John.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Sherlock rested his hands on either side of John and began fucking him in earnest. His hips were twitching back and forth as fast as they could, driving him in and out of John over and over. He was desperate, the part of his brain that said to hold John down and have his way with him was screaming at him to fuck John hard and fast again and again until John was nothing but a ruined hole. 

 

John arched his back into him, thrusting back to meet him. They rocked against each other at an almost punishing speed. And then John was cumming under him, whispering his name, and Sherlock leaned down to press his forehead into John’s shoulder blades as he fucked him through his orgasm. 

 

Sherlock paused for a moment afterwards then grabbed John by the hips, face still pressed into his back, and fucked him even harder. John moaned louder, calling out Sherlock’s name. One of his hands reached back to clamp onto Sherlock’s thigh making Sherlock shiver. 

 

All too soon Sherlock was cumming, pressed deep inside John. When it was over, he didn’t want to pull out. The warm heat around him was so nice and alluring, but he knew it would start to hurt both of them soon enough.

 

Sherlock collapsed next to John and lay there for a minute breathing. Then he started calculating all the smells in the room: the mingling of his and John’s scents, sex, and the lack of female luteinizing hormones.

 

He heard the whine before he realized he’d made it.

 

“What’s wrong?” A breathless, bruised and bite covered John reached for him. Sherlock reached back.

 

“It smells wrong.” Sherlock pulled John partly on top of him and let John sink into him. “It smells,” Sherlock paused searching for the word, “male.”

 

John nodded. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry Sherlock; tell me what I can do to help.” 

 

There were of course sprays Sherlock could buy or have someone bring to the flat, but he didn’t want to mask John’s scent. He wouldn’t find him attractive if he didn’t have his natural scent.

 

John gasped and Sherlock stilled, realizing while thinking the hand he had placed on John’s lower back had dipped lower and had started toying with the edge of John’s entrance.

 

“Oops.” Sherlock moved his hand settling it on John’s arse.

 

“Go ahead.” Sherlock looked at John who was giving him a coy smile. 

 

“You sure?”

 

“I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

 

John found the lube and Sherlock coated his pointer finger before sliding it into John. He had never done this after sex and the feeling was very different. John’s body was more relaxed, and he shivered if he touched his prostate too much.

 

It was interesting that something he made sure to aim for during sex, he now avoided so he didn’t over stimulate John. Sherlock had the urge to do a series of experiments on John’s sensitivity pre and post sex and how over sensitivity played into it. It was really just an excuse to fuck John and play with him afterwards but experiment made it sound more scientific.

 

Sherlock lazily fingered John for five minutes, and then gave his body a break. A blanket that had been pushed to the end of the bed while they had sex was reclaimed. They spooned, John on the inside, Sherlock’s tail coiled around one of John’s legs.

 

Sherlock woke an hour later, already hard and ready to flip John and mount him like an animal. He used his last bit of logic to wake him.

 

John was barely hard but he pulled Sherlock into a kiss, and while he kept the lower half of his body twisted sideways he let his back fall flat against the bed. Sherlock checked to see that John was ready for him then pushed in. 

 

It was a lazy half-awake fuck, and the more Sherlock got his feet under him, the more desperate he got to take John and claim him. John murmured encouraging words the whole time. One hand moving up and down Sherlock’s back to his hip, and then to his neck to pull him into a kiss. 

 

Near the end, when Sherlock was bent over him, his face in John’s throat, John had one hand on Sherlock’s curls and the other handling his own cock, begging Sherlock to fuck him right there.

 

When it was over, Sherlock felt the momentary pride of having pinned his mate twice in the past few hours, only have his senses remind him that no matter how many times he pinned John, it would technically be meaningless.

 

Sherlock held John closer; angry at the part of him that thought John wasn’t enough.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my addition to the catlock au so far. i haven't found any toplock johnlock ones so I wrote one. many of the idea's about human/cat fusion I took from established versus. also if my science is wrong then i'm sorry i tried to look things up but i only understood half the things i read.
> 
> i took the idea that female cats go into heat and if a male cat came around them they could go into there own version of it heat to ensure that they did the do. unfortunately for the cat-woman Sherlock ran into he's gay so he wanted to have sex with a man instead.  
> this was all an excuse to have a different kind of heat that didn't end up with anyone pregnant.


End file.
